


Let us in

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Bashing, Character Death, Creature Inheritnace, Crossover Squeal..... probably I don't know yet, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Forced Crossdressing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Harry put in awkward situations, Het, Humor, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Massive One-Sided Relationship, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Multi, Secrets, Sexual Content, Slight twincest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, but he won't be in OD...., damn I'm abusing this tag stuff, i don't know why, no really I'm sorry... not really this is actually kinda fun, oh and Hermione will be a bit trigger happy..., oh and I'm adding Niall Horan in this story... or maybe the squeal, sorry - Freeform, you'll see when we get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only was he tired of the lies, he was also tired of having his life dictated, and controlled, it was time to cut the strings that controlled him, and find the true meaning of freedom and love. But can three people open Harry's heart and show him true love, or will someone's quest for power destroy their chances, but what about other's whose feelings are not replied, it will make even the most light person dark, and all for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and I hope you all like it, please R&R so I know if this is good. Also there will be a few grammar and punctuation mistakes, so please don't say bad things please :D  
> Harry/Neville/Seamus/Justin
> 
> Harry isn't a Horcrux, so no link, also AU, and character bashing... so we're clear

The thing with the Dementor’s was one thing, he could handle that, a quick patronus charm and bam he was A-Okay, but now he was in danger of being sent to Azkaban, and having his wand snapped, now that was something that sent him over the edge. Which is why he was currently in his room, well it was the best he had, and allowed his magic to wreak havoc on everything, he let Hedwig out and told her to go out to hunt for something, and let his magic go all out. It wasn’t until he was to brink of draining all of his magic that he stopped, which he was surprised lasted a good 12 hours, yet he still didn’t feel drained enough, but he had nothing else to break. He fell on his bed and looked at the only thing that kept him from going insane, it was the picture of his mom and his dad dancing around a fountain.

“I miss you mom,” he sighed, as he grabbed onto the picture and held it tight to him. As he started to drift into a restless sleep, he overheard voice making their way up the stairs, before stopping in front of his door. He quickly and quietly got up and grabbed a knife he had under his pillow, ever since he caught Vernon trying to rape him when he was 12. It was a black military hunting knife, which he ‘bought’ from a weapon’s shop. The door swung open, as he duck down on his bed, he overheard people talking in low whispered voices.

“Very clean these muggles,” a voice said, from the voice alone, Harry knew it was a woman, maybe a young woman, in her early twenties.

“Tonks for Merlin’s sakes,” a gruff voice reprimanded her, he knew the voice immediately but felt the need to hide even if he knew the voice, for all he knew it was someone impersonating him… again.

“I’m just saying it’s unnatural,” she replied, who Harry guessed was named Tonks. He saw a white light emit from the tip of her wand, revealing a young woman around 23, with shoulder length pixy-styled purplish-black hair. Next to her was a man that made his blood run cold, he grabbed his weapon and positioned himself to attack.

“Where is he?” The man wondered, he could hear the worry in his voice, he felt disgusted by the tone.

“I don’t know, he didn't leave with those muggles, I mean from where I was he should still be in his room,” Tonks stated. Harry’s eyes widen, they were trailing him, they actually had the audacity to keep an eye on him, yet when he required assistance, they were nowhere to be found.

“Why are you here,” Harry spoke up from his bed as he rose up, knife and wand at the ready.

“Harry!” Remus called out, a huge grin on his face.

“Don’t fucking ‘Harry’ me!” He cried out, his wand and knife still pointed at them, there were actually six people with them.

“Harry put the knife down, it’s me Remus,” Remus said.

“I don’t fucking care if you’re the bloody Queen of England! Why are you here?!” He demanded once more.

“We’re here to rescue you of course,” Alastor stated, as if it was an obvious answer.

“Oh yeah? Well where the fuck were you when the Dementors attacked me and my cousin huh?” He demanded.

“We couldn’t do anything Harry, we were too far from you,” Remus lied.

“Bullshit! Where are you taking me?” He demanded rather than asked, his wand and knife still at the ready.

“To see Sirius, come on Harry, we need to appeal to a hearing,” Remus said, slightly flinching when Harry reprimanded them.

“Fine, I have a few words to say to that no-good-worthless-idiot of a Godfather,” he growled, as he grabbed his trunk and shrunk it, he went to Hedwig’s cage and let her free. “Hey Hedwig, you know where to go right?” Hedwig ruffled her feathers in annoyance, as if reprimanding him for his lack of faith in her flying skills, “fine, just make sure to grab a quick snack on the way, I couldn’t feed you today, and for that I’m sorry,” he said, as he opened the window and watched her fly.

“Come on Harry, you can come with me,” Remus said, offering his hand.

“I have my own mode of transportation, thank you very much, just lead the way,” he directed the last part to a slightly stunned Tonks.

“Um… yeah,” she replied, before long they were off, each on their own brooms.

 

  ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Once they arrived, Harry wasted no time in listening to whatever bullshit the Weasley Matriarch was going to sprout, so he quickly made his way upstairs, not even paying attention to what was being said downstairs, he opened the door, and was assaulted by a bushy haired figure. All of his frustration seemed to have disappeared as he took in the scent he was given; lavender.

“I miss you too Mia, but… um… I can’t breathe,” he joked.

“I’m sorry Harry, it’s just that I’m worried, what the Ministry is doing to you, it’s not right!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Oh Mia, you’re so dense at times, this is politics we’re talking about Mia, everyone has a hidden agenda, and if someone is a threat to you, you smear their image as a way to make yourself look better, but it won’t last, trust me,” he stated.

“Mate is something wrong with you?” Ron asked.

“Nope, why?” He asked.

“It’s just that you don’t look the same,” he replied, a slightly jealous tone in his voice.

“Yeah, now that you mention it, you look completely different,” Hermione exclaimed, as she got a better look at Harry, he was now much taller, he went from 5’7 to 5’11, he seemed to have packed much more muscle if the firmness she felt was any indication, and his no longer had his glasses, which made his emerald eyes appear more brightly.

“I decided that I wasn’t going to be weak anymore, I did something I never thought I’d do… I asked Dudley for help, at first he didn’t want to help me, but after I told him I’d pay him, he was more than willing to help,” he replied.

“Wow, you look great, I mean I can’t believe you would do something like that,” Hermione said, she smiled, althoguh she didn't like the whole paying thing.  _Oh Harry, I'm so glad you changed, but I wonder when you'll find true love, I hope you find it like I find it with Ro... what the hell am I thinking? I don't love Ron, gods he's the most egotistical, disgusting, annyoing, and distrubing idiot I have ever met, I mean Draco seems like a better person than him,_ she thought, but blushed slightly when she thought about Draco, she remembered accidentally seeing him partially naked in the empty girls lavatory.

“It’s not that much of a difference,” Ron stated, he looked at Harry with a predetory look in his eyes, a sense of desire enveloping him,  _gods, he's so fucking hot! I can't wait until I can slip him the sleeping potion tonight, I'll finally claim him before mom gives him the love potion, he'll desire my cock more than my bitch of a sister,_ he thought.

“I don’t really care, I’m done being anyone’s puppet, I’ve decided to be my own man, and in doing that I’ve decided to take different classes, I’ve talked to McGonagall about it, and she agreed with my idea,” he said.

“What! But what about me? Aren’t we going to take the same classes?” Ron called out.

“Not anymore, I realized that I was taking classes you wanted to take, and I’ve always barely passed them, since they were too boring, I’m dropping Divination, and Muggle Studies, since it’s not even accurate, and I’m taking Study of Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy it might be a bit difficult, but Professor McGonagall supported me on my decision,” he stated.

“Are you serious?! You’re going to be bored Harry, I won’t be there,” Ron whined.

“Quiet Ronald, I think that is a great idea Harry! Oh there is so much I can teach you, we might have to spend a lot of time in the Library so you can catch up… oh Harry this is great!” Hermione cried out, as she embraced her best friend tightly.

“I’m glad,” he replied, hugging her back, suddenly there was a cracking sound, breaking the two apart.

“Sorry,” Fred said.

“We didn’t mean to interrupt,” George smirked, they both looked at Harry and Hermione, and glanced at the glares Harry was receiving from Ron.

“Hey guys, how have you guys been?” Harry asked.

“We’ve been great Harry, thanks to the money you gave us, our shop is flourishing!” They replied.

“I’m glad, I knew it would, I wouldn’t have given you the prize money if I didn’t believe in you two,” he smiled.

“That’s why you’re our favorite little brother,” they said as they went up to him and both leaned in and kissed him on each one of his cheeks, causing him to blush.

“You look great Harry,” Fred said.

“Thanks, I feel great, I finally got rid of a huge weight of my shoulders,” he replied, before anyone could say anything else, Ginny walked in and gave Harry a sultry look, before speaking.

“Hey Harry, mom said that food is ready,” she called out, before batting her eyes at Harry, who withheld a shudder.

“Let us eat!” The twins announced, as if they were preparing for battle.

“Aye, aye! Captain,” Harry saluted them, before they disappeared in a crack. “I seriously need to learn that,” he stated.

“Don’t worry, we’ll learn it next year,” Hermione said, as they left, leaving a fuming Ron and Ginny behind.

“He didn’t even say hi to me, ugh, I can’t wait until mom give him the love potions,” Ginny huffed.

“Whatever,” Ron stated.

Once Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a group of people there ready to meet him. Remus walked up to him, and gave him an encouraging smile, “I’m glad you’re here, and safe,” he said.

“Safe? I live with abusive relatives that see me as nothing more than a house-elf, I barely have anything to eat, I sleep in the smallest fucking bed, _and_ I might be expelled from Hogwarts… yeah I’m super safe,” he snapped at him.

“Harry! That is no way to speak to Remus, now apologize,” Molly said.

“Fine… even though he deserved it,” he growled.

“Harry Potter!” A voice called out from behind Arthur and Molly, Harry had to fight the urge of bile down his throat.

"Hey," he replied, passing by him, and going straight to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, why?" He asked.

"I thought I was going to have a hug," he whined.

"I only give hugs to people who I trust, so far you've done shit to earn my trust, so you know my parents, whoopi fucking doo, you've never sent me letters, not even a happy birthday letter, so if you're wondering if you'll ever get a hug, the answer is... no!" He stated.

"But... I'm your godfather, I'm like your father, or at least an uncle," Sirius replied, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Don't give me that fucking look it won't work on me, and I've only known you all of what? 30 minutes, and you expect me to give you nicknames now? Well I'm sorry of Azkaban has rotten your brain so much to the point of you being delusional, I didn't need you then, and certainly don't need you now," he snapped at him.

"Alright enough, let's eat please," Molly cried out, trying to break the animosity that was going around.

"Fine by me," Harry stated, as he went back to eating.

"So Harry, I still can't believe you're hearing is in front of the whole Wizengamot," Arthur tried to change the subject.

"Well at least I'll have some people backing me up, I mean sure most of them are senile old farts, but still, I do hope they let me wear that Cardigan sweater I've been having my eyes on since I saw it last year, remember Mia?" Harry stated.

"Harry how is it that you're not worried about your trial, and with what the Daily Prophet has been spreading about you, it's completely barbaric," she reprimanded him.

"Oh come off it Mia, this is normal political psychology 101, it's in the rule book of being corrupt government official, those that crave power will do anything to keep it, it's tactical warfare, besides it's not the worst I've been called, you remember three years ago, I was called the heir of Slytherin because of my parseltongue ability, now that was exciting," he said with a smirk as he ate the egs, everyone looking at him, as if he lost his mind, aside from Fred and George who found this Harry hilarious, Ron also found this Harry hot, and he desired him soo much.

"You're beginning to sound more and more like you're father," Sirius commented, with a huge smile on his face.

"Merlin, being compared to him is like being compared to Lord Baldymorts NoNose," he shivered, causing Fred, George, and Tonks to laugh out loud.

"You shouldn't do that Harry, it looks like Voldemort is building up his army, and if they overheard you say that, you would've been brought to him," Remu stated.

"So? I don't even know why I'm even afraid of him, I bet he can't defend himself against a gun, I mean seriously, have you seen the shit the civillian's have come up with, hell I can blow voldemort sky high and still have time to kill his little Oompa Loompas," he joked.

"That's jut what James would say Harry, I see so much of him in you," Sirius said with a proud look on his face.

"I'm not James! Merlin's left fucking nut! I may look like that deadbeat, sorry excuse for a father, but I am nothing like him!" He growled.

"Don't talk like that about James, he was a great man!" Remus and Sirius cried out, as they slammed the table at the same time.

"Oh yeah? So great he tortured my current Potions Professor, and few other students, all because of what? Because they were being friendly with my mom? Oh yeah I've heard all about the famous Marauders, who have done nothing but abuse their power and think themselves greater just because they are in Gryffindor, well I'm disgusted to be even related to that deadbeat," he snarled.

"Severus told you those lies didn't he, he was jealous of your father because Lily loved your father, not him," Sirius stated.

"Bullshit! He didn't tell me anything, man hates my guts for what you did to him, you've used curses on him, humiliated him, and made him lose the only friend he had, which was my mother, all because of your damn pride, you didn't like a Slytherin talking to a Gryffindor, so you did all you could to break their friendship, and you know how I know all that? My mom's diary, in its pages she states everything you've done, from put a curse on Alice Longbottom nee Smith for getting a higher grade in transfiguration than James, to almost killing Severus during Remus' changing phases, if it wasn't for my mom agreeing to a date with James, he'd be dead, and then you're all would've been murderers," he snarled.

"That was in the past... we made some mistakes! Besides, Severus brought it upon himself," Sirius stated, not really helping his case, everyone was in shock with the current news that they were dealt with.

"MISTAKES! You mean to tell me that almost killing someone was a minor mistake, gods I can't believe you, I wish you would've just rotten in Azkaban, along with that father of mine, and you too Remus, looking at you makes me sick," Harry cried out.

"Y-y-you don't mean that Harry," Sirius said, tears alowly begining to form on his eyes.

"Yes I do, I regret ever saving you from the Dementors, I regret ever meeting you, and I regret ever coming here... I lost my appetite, I'm going out," he said, getting up from his chair only to be stopped by Moody blocking his way.

"Sorry kid, I can't let you leave, Dumbledore's orders," he stated.

"I don't care what Dumblefuck's orders are, I'm going outside, and..." he took his knife yout, and held it close to Moody's neck to quickly, Moody was shocked, "... I dare you to try and stop me," he growled. Moody relucntanally moved aside and let Harry through.

"Harry wait for me," Hermoione calld out as she took one last bite of her sandwhich before gollind following behind Harry.

"To think," Fred began, breaking the shocking silence.

"We looked up to you four," George said, looking at both Remus and Sirius who already had tears flowing from his eyes.

"We wanted to be like you-"

"We wanted to do pranks like you-"

"We've even opened out own joke shop-"

"We were going to name it Marauder's joke shop-"

"Now we're just ashamed, disgusted, and disappointed," they finished in unison before appareating out of the hosue.

"Well... that certainly was an interesting day," Kingsley said before leaving.

"What have you two done," Arthur said, looking a both with disappoinent in his eyes.

 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Harry was fuming... nay scratch that, he was livid, the sheer decency that son of a bitch had to defend his actions, saying that Severus deserves almost being killed by Remus, who thought of himself holier than anyone else, just because he doesn't let the wolf control him... that's bullshit... he couldn't stand being there any longer, if he did.... someone was going to lose an arm.... in a very slow and painful way.... YAY!

"Harry calm down, where are you even going?" Hermionec called out.

"I needed to breathe, and I couldn't do that there, I'm going to Gringotts, so why don't you go back, and start up a lesson plan, since one I'm back, we're going to study all I missed from Study of Ancient Runes, to Aritmancy," he said.

"That's a great idea Harry, please be safe," she told him.

"Hey, this is me we're talking about, I'm always... okay, okay I pronise," he quickly said, as he saw the glare that he was getting from Hermione.

"Good, I'll see you back there," she said, before going back inside.

"See ya sis," he smiled, as he raised his wand, thanful of it still being daytime, he got on and quikly told Stan his destination. Once he got there, he made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron said a hello to Tom, and went to the alley, and headed straight for the tall white building. He walked in, and walked to the front of the desk, where the Director Chief was at.

"May I help you?" The goblin asked.

"Hello Director Cheif Goblin, I hope I am not interrupting anything," he said, with a polite tone.

"Not at all fledgling," he replied.

"I'm here to see my vault, here's my key," Harry handed over the golden key he kept in his pocket.

"Ah Mr. Potter, we've been expecting your arrival for quite a while, if you would follow me," the goblin got up and quickly made his way towards one of the many private rooms, that Gringotts offered, for private transactions. "Come on in, your family accountant will be with you in hust a moment Mr. Potter," he said.

"Please... call me Harry, I'm not a big fan of my father... at the moment," he begged, which was an understatement, he loathed his father.

"Of course Harry, I am Ragnarok, and I hope you enjoy your time here," he said, before bowing out to leave, Harry didn't have to way too long, after 2 minutes, the door opened again, and a new goblin walked in.

"Hello Young Master Harry, or do you prefer Harry?" The goblin asked, in a kind manner.

"Harry please sir," he replied.

"Okay, well I'm HookJaw, I am the accountant for the Potter vaults," he said.

"I'm sorry, but did you say vaults?" He frowned slightly.

"Yes, vaults, you currently have 5 Potter Vaults, 2 Evans Vaults, 12 Gryffindor Vaults, 10 Hufflepuff Vaults, 30 Emrys Vaults, and 106 Peverell Vaults, I dare say you are the richest young man ever," he stated, as he got out a paper from his briefcase.

"I-I-I-I didn't know I had so many vaults in my name, I only thought I had the one trust fund," he said.

"You must be joking Harry, we've been sending you montly statements since you began your study at Hogwarts, we've even had some questions regading a few withdrawal you were making, but not a single reply," he stated.

"I mean absolutely no disrespect, but I haven't received and statements or letter, I swear on my life and magic," he stated, anger slowly buidling up.

"This is an outrage!" HookJaw cried out, slamming the table.

"Do you think I can look at it now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that would be best" HookJaw took a deep breath and calmly took out a piece of parchment. "This is your vault statement for your Potter account, Dumbledore seemed to haven't realized you're a descendant of many power wizards."

 

 

 

_**Income Statement for the Potter Vaults**_

_Withdrawal made every 6th and 12th month of every year beginning on 10th Birthday_

_Amount:  120000g_

_Transfer made every month beginning on 10th Birthday_

_Amount: 50000g_

_Vaults:_

_Weasley_

_Dumbledore_

_Order of the Phoenix_

_Diggory (Beginning 4th Year)_

To say that Harry was pissed was a complete udnerstatement, he was outraged, he wanted to find Dumbledore and kill him only to bring him back again and kill him... again, but in the most slowest ways possible. "I've never authorized any of these transactions HookJaw, I didn't even know about with wizarding world until my 11th birthday, and even then I didn't know anything about what was going on," he said.

"So you mean to tell me that they have been stealing from us... well I will get to the bottom of this, I will return everything they have taken from you, plus a 10% interest, for every year they've taken from you," he said, a look of absolute fury in his eyes made Harry shiver in his skin.

"Good, except for the Diggory vault, I want you to just stop the the transfer and only return 23% of the money taken from me, also I want a list of everything I might own, to properties, to investments, and everything in between," he said.

"I have that ready for you," he snapped his fingers and another parchment appeared.

 

 

 

**_Harrison James Potter-Evans-Emrys-Peverell-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor_ **

**_Properties:_ **

_2/4 of Hogwatrs Properties + 1/4 after right of conquest_

_Godric's Hallow_

_Potter Manor_

_Gryffindor Castle_

_Hufflepuff Castle_

_Emrys Castle_

_Peverell Castle_

_Potter Summer home_

_#4 Private Drive_

_Gryffindor Summer home_

_**Business Investments:** _

_3/4 Grunnings drilling Company_

_3/4 Daily Prophet Newspaper Standing_

_1/4 Stark Industries Investor_

_1/4 LexCorp Investor_

_2/4 Daily Planet Newsletter Standing_

_**Companies:** _

_Evans Orphanage_

_Lily Evans Flower Shop_

_Harrison TechCompany_

_**Political Standings:** _

_4/12 seats in the Wizard's Council_

_Part of the Sacred 28_

Harry was shocked, he practically owned the Daily Prophet, which meant that things were going to change, and soon, he owned Grunnings, and now he could kick the Dursley's out of his own home, and leave them helpless and alone, see if they like the feeling, or probably start charging them extra rent. "HookJaw, is there a law statting I can't take up my families lordship, and the other lordships?"

"None that we know, you are a legal adult as of October 31, 2004 that being the day your name came out of the Triwizard Cup, you are now able to take the lordship of the families you desire, but know that this is a lot of power, and I hope that it doesn't go to your head," he said.

"Don't worry HookJaw, I'm only after justice, and a little revenge, but most of all... justice, I will make everyone who has hurt anyone pay for their crimes, and if I happen to bring down Dumblefuck and Lord Boldy-no-nose, then that's just the icing on the cake," he smirked, determination filling him up, he was finally able to take back his life, and no one will ruin this for him... and hopefully he'll find love on the way.


	2. Truths and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville finds out the truth about his inheritance and has to think of what he'll do next  
> Harry has his Trial, and truths are exposed  
> Draco confronts Harry in a way that Harry would've never thought possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for this being posted so late, and I'm glad many of you liked it, and kudos for the kudos left for me... I'm not entirely sure what it means... so If anyone could answer that, i'd be really grateful....

It's been chaotic to say the least for Neville, first was the whole Triwizard tournament, which ended up being the Quad-Wiz, thanks to the work of Lord Dumbass, he felt his blood boil at the thought of that man coming back, especially if that bitch Bellatrix also came back with him. Which would work just fine for Neville, it would give him the opportunity to take revenge on his parents. He was currently in his room, after he finally had his inheritance, he's not been in the mood to see his gran, even if she had the answers to what was happening to him. He took a quick look at himself in front of the full length mirror, his hair now reached past his shoulders and it became a bit darker almost brown, he now reached 6'2 in height, all the baby fat he had was gone, replaced with an athletic build, he had more sharper canine teeth, his hazel eyes were now a hazel-blue color, and he noticed a bit of dragon-like scales appeared under his eyes.

"Master Longbottom, Mistress Longbottom is requesting your presence in in the tea room," a house-elf knocked on the door, Neville sighed and put on a white t-shirt and black jeans, as he concentrated and the scales and teeth disappeared, but still leaving his body the same way.

"Tell her that I'm going to go out for a while," he replied.

"Minky is sorry Master Longbottom, but Mistress Longbottom said that it is of great importance that you see her," Minky replied.

"Ugh... fine, tell her I'll be down in just a minute," he groaned.

"Actually, she told Minky to bring you personally, to not let you out of Minky's sight," Minky said.

"Okay, then" he sighed as he opened the door and saw the young house-elf standing there with a slight look of fear in her eyes. "Don't worry Minky, take me to her," he said, a reassuring smile appeared on his face.

"Right away Master," Minky smiled as she walked up to Neville, and with a snap of her fingers they disappeared, then reappeared just outside a room.

Neville motioned to Minky to leave them alone, she bowed and with another snap of her fingers she disappeared, he took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called from within the room.

"You wanted to see me gran?" Neville asked as he walked into the room, it was a beautiful old-fashion Victorian-style room, but he looked at the older woman in front of him, she looked fragile, but Neville knew better, that was just a mask to hide her true self, a cold-blooded women who would fight to protect her family, but also demanded too much from everyone.

"Sit," she ordered, not a single ounce of affection in her voice, as per usual, Neville just sighed silently and sat on the chair in front of her, she waved her wand and a cup of tea appeared. "It's Earl Grey, the finest in England," she said, taking a sip of her cup.

"Thank you gran," he said, a he took the tea and pretended to take a sip, "it's very good."

"Good, Neville I think it's time I told you the truth," she said, her voice suddenly softening, catching him off guard.

"I'm sorry?"

She waved her wand again and a piece of parchment appeared, she unfolded it and handed it over to him, "this is a letter your mother and father wrote to me before the raid, but that's not all I have to tell you, but I'll let you read that first," she said as she got up and went to the balcony. Neville frowned as he held the letter in his hand, he looked at it then began to read what it said.

_Mom,_

_Hey mom, I know it's a bit early to be sending you this, but... well me and Alice, we fear we might not see you ever again... now before you start panicking, remember that you promised me that when you ever received this letter, that you wouldn't do anything. I know it hurts to think that we might not see each other again, but know that my son Neville will still be here, Alice is making sure of it, as you know that she is the second best Charm Mistress in all of England, with Lily Potter nee Evans being the first. She created a spell with the help of Lily to protect both Harry and Neville from Voldemort and his followers, since because of the prophecy, that damn prophecy is what made this all happen. Now the spell will be cast when the caster dies in order to protect the person the spell is casted to, or if the caster is rendered brain dead._

_Don't you dare start crying mom, we knew that once Severus overheard the Prophecy that Voldemort would attack either us or the Potters, and with us being purebloods, I'm more than certain he'll go after them, much to Snape's dismay. I feel sorry for him, he's done everything he's done to protect Lily, and in the end it comes to bite him in the ass, I'm still shocked that he became a death eater to protect Lily, I thought they hated each other ever since James and Lily started dating. Anyways, I also left a box with you, please keep it safe, and only give it to Neville once he meets one of three requirements; he's either of age, gains his inheritance, or meets his mate. Once one of those three things are met, give him the box, it's something he'll need to control what is to come, keep him safe, and I love you mom._

_Always yours,_

_Francis Longbottom_

Neville felt the tears fall from his cheek, this was probably the only thing he's ever seen that was from his father, aside from the wand, which he kept in his wand box after getting his new wand last year, it was a 13'5 cherry wand with a dragon heartstring core, it was custom made by Olivander himself, although he was a bit weary with the wood and core, since Neville wasn't well known for having a strong will and self-control. He saw that there was another letter on the back, he took in a deep breath and turned the letter around, and read what it said.

_Neville,_

_Hey baby... you're probably wondering how you can hear my voice right? Well it's a spell me and Lily came up with, it's like one of those recorders the muggles created, I just speak to the enchanted letter and the words appear, it's a bit weird to tell you the truth, talking to you when you’re sleeping on the room right next to mine. But... *sniff* I know I don't have much time, and this is the only thing you might remember me for, and I want so badly to just take you Lily, Severus, Frank, and Harry and just run away, and no longer worry about our lives.... *sniff* but I c-c-can't, I love you so much. Don't you dare forget that sweetie.... *sobbing* I love you and... I'm s-s-so sorry... I won't be a-a-able to s-s-see you anymore, but I promise *sniff* that I will look over you. I want to leave you with a song that I would sing to you to sleep, please forgive me and your dad f-f-for leaving you so soon._

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_   
_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_   
_One sweet angel *sniff* sleeping in my arms_   
_You are the promise I knew God would keep_   
_You are *voice cracks* the gift that m-makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how m-much I love you_   
_But I'll keep on *voice cracks* telling you my whole life through_   
_Now I believe and miracles and you're the reason why_   
_So... dream on... *sniff* while I sing you... my angel's lullaby...._

_*Sobbing* I l-l-love you sooo much sweetie... and don't you forget it.... I will always look out for you...._

_Blessed be my son,_

_Alicia Jamie Longbottom nee Smith_

By this point Neville already broke down, he was on his knees, leaning on the chair for support, as he held the letter close to him. Tears falling down like rivers streaming down his cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably, memories, faint as if looking through a fog, of his mom holding him close and singing the song to him. "Mom, why did you leave me," he whispered, as he got up, he made his way towards the balcony, his gran looking out at the sun.

"Why... why did they leave me?" He whispered.

"I do not know, but it's time I give you what your father has wanted to give you," she said as she made it over to the table and took out a black box from her purse and put it on the table.

"What is it?" He sniffled, as he inspected the box from afar.

"I don't know Neville, but I want you to know that, although I may not show it, I truly loved you, and I am so proud of the young man you've become, you're not useless or a waste of space, you are my greatest joy and I hope you forgive this old woman who has forgotten that," she said, she looked 10 years older than what she really was, as if it took all of her energy to keep up a facade.

Neville was shocked, he's never heard her say any of those things, but he knew deep down that even though she treated him poorly, she still loved him, and that's what kept him from leaving her, and running away, a small smile, that he rarely ever showed to anyone, except Harry and Hermione, appeared on his face. "I know gran, and I love you too," he replied, as he took the box and with a deep breath he opened it. He let out a gasp, as he saw what was inside, it was a silver dragon wrapped around a icy blue crystal pendant, with a silver necklace, he grabbed it and felt his magic flare at the sight of it.

"Dear Merlin," Augusta gasped.

"What is it gran?" Neville asked, holding the pendant up to the air, as he looked deeply at the necklace.

"It's an ice crystal, it's a heirloom passed down our generation, it's a sign of inheriting the powers of the ice dragon... it's said to have been lost centuries ago," she stated.

"Does that mean I inherited the ice dragon powers?" He asked.

"Yes Neville, you have, that's why you had your change, it also means that you'll have more than one mate, but there will only be one true mate, who will continue the line for you," she said, as she grabbed it and placed it around his neck.

"It's beautiful," he states as he feels the texture on his fingertips.

"It is, now you have to know something..." she paused a bit, before continuing. “You are now responsible to find your true mate by the end of the Winter Solstice, otherwise you'll become a true Ice Dragon... and your heart will become frozen, and no one, not even your true mate will ever be able to melt the ice inside your heart," she stated.

"What? What are you talking?" Neville asked.

"What I am talking about is this... you have until the 21st of December to find your true mate, claim them... not in the sexual way, but in the personal way, otherwise... you'll become cold-hearted," she stated.

"What... why?"

"It's the rules of the Ice Dragons, they are different from other creatures, they need to have their true mate to control the inner animal inside for them, sure they can have more than one mate, but only the true mate can burn the fire in their hearts," she replied.

"Wow... so... how do I know who it is?"

"When you see them.... you'll know.... your inner creature will call out for them, demand that they submit to your presence," she stated.

"C-c-can my mate... be m-m-male?" Neville asked.

"Your mate is the one that can have the highest for you to create a family, and just so you know... yes wizards can become pregnant, but only if they are a submissive mate, dominate mates can't bear children, only submissive, there are a few who are sub/dom, meaning that they are both submissive and dominate, and they are the special cases, in which they can become pregnant," she stated, with a knowing smile. "You can go know, I'm guessing you have much to think about," she stated.

"I do..." he replied as he made his way towards the door, he stopped half-way out the door, and looked back. "Oh... and Gran?"

"Yes Neville?" She asked, looking up from her tea.

"I love you, don't ever think that I don't," he said before leaving, a huge grin on his face.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Harry felt like he was about to burst with happiness, as Arthur lead him towards his trial, he knew Dumblefuck was going to be there, and he was about to show them all that they messed with the wrong person, and he was about to show them true fear. He was so caught up in his sick thoughts that he didn't notice Arthur and Kingsley shivering in their shoes at the pure killing intent that seemed to roll off of Harry in waves.

"We're here Harry," Arthur announced, breaking Harry from his musing.

"Good, I guess it's time, thanks for informing us about this Kingsley," Harry waved at the tall dark-skinned man, who politely bowed back. "So... where do I go now?"

"Let's just keep going forwards," he replied, as he guided Harry through the corridors, until they came in front of a door. "Well... this is as far as I go, the rest is up to you Harry, good luck and may Merlin help you," he smiled encouragingly at him.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Weasley, just make sure that you have a huge party ready for me, cause I'll be free," he announced, as he walked and was motioned to sit down on a chair in front a huge group of people, but who stood out the most was a pink wearing toad witch, and the Minister.

"Welcome everyone to the disciplinary Hearing of 1st of August, by offenses made by Harrison James Potter, resident at number 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic..."

"Witness for the defense!"  A voice called out, interrupting Cornelius from what he was saying. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore called out, as he walked into the trial.

"Denied," Harry stated, causing everyone to whisper.

"I-I'm sorry?" Dumbledore stuttered, looking over at Harry with a confused look in his eyes.

"Did I stutter sir? I said you motion is denied, I have no need for a witness, I offer to be put under Veritaserum, and I wish Madam Bones to be the one to question me," he stated.

"That isn't up to you Mr. Potter, I am the one that has to question you," Cornelius stated.

"Actually you can find that I can, and I will, being Lord Potter, allows me... certain privileges, that I plan to take full advantage of," he smirked, when there were a murmur going around.

"What are you talking about, you aren't lord Potter," Cornelius stated, looking at his with a sneer, that would make Snape laugh at the weak attempt.

"Harry my boy, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's Lord Potter to the both of you, you better remember that, and as to how I became Lord, you want to thank your little Tournament last year, I thought it was a boring waste of time, but it provided me with the best solution to all of my problems," he smirked. "You see that I was forced into a Tournament  that is only allowed by students 17 and older, and I'm not even 17, so the legal binding contract had no other choice but to make me emancipated, in order to partake in the death task, so I just had to take my Lordship test, and..." he raised his hand to reveal the proof of lordship ring on his middle finger, the whole room broke out in whispers.

"That is a lie," Cornelius stated, Harry officially had it with them all.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DUMBASS! I have been nothing but courteous, but you are testing my patience Minister," he growled, causing his magic to lash out, sending out a powerful wave of magic, sending everyone back. "So either have Madame Bones question me with Veritaserum, or you'll be out of a job faster than you can say Voldemort!" He snarled.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE MINISTER THAT WAY!" The pink toad lady screeched.

"Shut it bitch," Harry flicked his wrist and the lady was transformed into a toad.

"How dare you! ARREST THIS BOY FOR ATTACKING A MINISTRY OFFICIAL!" Cornelius ordered, Albus was panicking, this wasn't how things were supposed to go, Lucius was just smiling, not waiting to tell this to his master.

"ENOUGH!" Amelia bellowed, everyone stopped what they are doing, they have never heard her yell, she maybe strict, but she hardly ever yelled. "Now, Lord Potter, you will turn Madame Undersecretary Umbridge back to normal, Kingsley, please bring me the vial of Veritaserum, and Minister.... you will stand down, you may be the Minister, but you have been judgmental since before the trial began, you are a liability to this courtroom, so if you do not want to be thrown out of here, then please by all means... shut up," she stated, her voice held more authority than anything Cornelius could ever have. Kingsley nodded and went away for a few minutes and cam back with a small vial, Harry flicked his wrist and Umbridge returned to normal, she was about to start her shrieking, when she saw the glares being sent at her, she immediately stayed quiet.

"How dare..." Cornelius began, but was silenced by the glares he was receiving from everyone, especially from Madame Bones, who could make even Voldemort quiver in his boots.

"Now we will administer the potion, please provide three drops Kingsley," Amelia stated, the dark-skinned man nodded and let three drops of clear liquid fall onto Harry's tongue, who in return swallowed the potion.

 _This isn't going as planned, if they find out the truth, that Voldemort is alive, then all my plans of creating the link between the two will all be for naught,_ Albus thought, and he knew he couldn't cast a compulsion charm on Harry, since he was being stared at by Cornelius, who would use it as a means to put the boy in Azkaban.

"Please state your complete and full name," Amelia asked.

"Harrison James Evans-Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Emrys-Peverell," Harry spoke in a robotic tone, everyone gasped at the last names he had.

"Impossible... how did you come to be known by those last four names?"

"I am a descendant to all four of them," he replied.

"Okay... this changes everything... did you cast a patronus charm in front of a muggle?"

"Yes."

"Your reason for casting a spell?"

"To protect my cousin and myself from two Dementors," he replied.

"But... that's impossible... does your cousin know about magic, despite being a muggle?" This wasn't making sense, how could there be Dementors in Little Whinging, and especially, how could they just automatically find a wizard, and to that extent, Harry?

"Yes."

"What happened after you touched the Cup in the Tournament?" Amos Diggory intercepted.

"Amos, you don't have to..." Amelia began but was interrupted by Harry.

"The cup was a portkey, taking us to the graveyard, where Peter Pettigrew cast the killing curse on Cedric, killing him, then he trapped me by to the grave of Voldemort's muggle father, Tom Riddle," he stated, everyone gasped at the revelation, Lucius was beginning to panic, no one is to know that he has anything to do with Lord Voldemort, otherwise... he didn't want to think about it/

"He's dead, Sirius killed him, the boy is obviously lying," Cornelius stated, sweating bullets, if the world found out that he was covering up Voldemort's return, they'll have his head.

"You know that no one can lie under the serum, continue Harry, what happened next?" Madame Bones stated.

"I was used in a ritual to bring back Voldemort," he said.

"So you know what the ritual needed?"

"Bone of the Father, unwillingly given... flesh of the servant, willingly sacrifice... blood of the enemy, forcibly taken... the dark lord shall rise again," he replied.

"Oh gods..." Amelia gasped.

"That's not possible, we took away every information about dark magic and dark rituals... how did he come up with it?" Cornelius cried out.

"Sirius Black's home is filled with many dark items and books on blood and revival rituals," Harry stated.

"Where does that man live?" Amelia demanded, Sirius may not have been guilty, but to have dark items in his household, that was something she'll never forgive.

"The boy won't even know, he hasn't been..." Albus began, but was silenced by Harry speaking up.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," he replied.

"I see... well it's time to pay that man a visit, see how he'll like his cell back," Cornelius smirked.

"No, I'll deal with it, back to the topic at hand, who was at the Graveyard?" Amelia asked.

"Thirty Deatheaters in total, twenty-three unknown deatheaters, Peter Pettigrew, Walden Mcnair, Avery, Nott, Goyle Sr, Crabbe Sr, and Lucius Malfoy," he replied.

"THAT'S A LIE!!! I was with my family, you can ask them," Lucius cried out.

"I'll believe that when muggle pigs fly, arrest him, and use force," Amelia cried out, a group of wizards rushed towards Lucius who tried to run away. "Kingsley, administer the antidote, we have much to discuss, but it is unanimous that Lord Potter is innocent and cleared of all charges," everyone murmured in agreement, with the exception of Delores and the Minister who were furious of Amelia, for taking over the Minister's position.

Harry smirked as soon as the potion was out of his system, he got up and made his way towards the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Albus with a sad look in his face.

"My dear boy, how could you betray Sirius like that, don't you know what's going to happen to him?" He asked, in a scolding tone.

"I really could care less, I'm free from this bullshit, and that man will pay for what he did to my mother, so I don't see this as betrayal, I see is as payback," Harry smirked, before leaving the room.

 

 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

It was finally time to board the train, after the trial all hell broke loose, Sirius almost attacked Harry for betraying him, but was stunned by Tonks and the Weasley twins, before anything could happen. Sirius was sent to Azkaban again, even though he tried to plead with Harry, it was useless, and Grimmauld place was now under watch of the Auror's who are cleaning it from all dark items, and books, however what they didn't know was that Harry took a few of the other books, some that would prove useful. Harry moved to the Potter Manor, along with Hermione, who found out that her parents were going to agree to a marriage contract between her and Ron, it nearly broke her, but Harry was there to help her through it.

"I still can't believe how crazy these last few weeks have been, thanks again for letting me stay with you Harry," Hermione said, she had a book on runic casting, Harry was looking out of the window.

"It's no problem Mia, you know how much you mean to me, I couldn't let that happen to you... and you're right, it's been a crazy month," he replied, suddenly the door to their compartment opened up and Neville and another girl walked in.

"Hey Hermione... Hi... Harry," Neville nearly stopped in his tracks as Harry's emerald eyes locked onto his own. He felt his inner dragon roar with happiness at the sight of his submissive mate, however Neville had to fight down the urge to slam Harry to the window and mark him as his own.

"Hello Neville," Harry said in a soft voice.

"Hey Neville, Hi Luna, how are you two?" Hermione asked, she didn't seem to noticed the blush creeping on Harry's face as soon as his eyes laid on Neville. Harry felt himself shiver at the mere presence Neville was showing off, he wanted nothing more than to bow down and wait for Neville to ravage him, and claim him... Harry shook his head of those thoughts, he didn't even know if Neville was gay.

"I am wonderful Hermione how about you?"

"Oh Harry, this is Luna Lovegood, she's a fourth year Ravenclaw," Hermione said, pointing at the young girl with a bottle cap necklace.

"Hello Harry Potter," Luna greeted in a sweet and dreamy voice.

"Hi Luna, you guys want to join us?" Harry asked, hoping Neville would agree...  _what is with me? All of a sudden I just want nothing more than be claimed by Neville, what does claiming even mean? Do I like Neville? I mean I never thought of him as anything else, actually I don't even know much about him or anyone else, I spend too much time with Ron that I never talk to anyone... I'm going to change that,_ he thought.

"Earth to Harry!" Hermione called out, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What happened Mia?" He asked.

"Nothing, just that Luna asked you a question, and you totally spaced out," she forgot to mention that he was drooling all over Neville, who sat in front of the boy, she had to admit Neville got hotter, he lost all his baby fat, and what was left was distributed in all the right places, he now had an aura of dominance that she found amusing, given his old shy and submissive personality.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something," he replied.

"It's all good Harry Potter, I just asked if you've ever heard of nargles?" Luna asked.

"Nope, can't say I have... what exactly are they?" Harry asked.

"I don't know either, that's why I'm going around asking people about it," he let out a dejected sigh, "oh well, guess I'll ask daddy, maybe he might know something. Before anyone could say or do anything, the door to their compartment opened again, and there stood Malfoy, only this time he was a lone, and had a calming aura around him.

"Potter, I was wondering if we could speak... in private," Draco asked, his voice calm and mild, his eyes scanned the compartment and landed on Hermione, he felt a warmth run through him,  _I've never noticed how beautiful Granger is... what am I thinking? Oh screw it all, I'm falling for that girl... I'll just admit it to myself,_ he stated, not noticing the blush that was creeping up on Hermione's face.

"Fine, but try anything and I'll hex your balls off," Harry replied, Neville felt aroused and jealous at the same time, aroused for his mate being all hardcore badass, and jealous that someone other than him is going to be alone with his mate. Once they got to a different compartment, Harry was shocked by Draco's next move, he hugged him.... Harry Potter was being hugged by Draco Malfoy.

Draco quickly backed off and straighten himself, "sorry about that, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Harry asked.

"For putting my father away, he's been nothing short of a tyrant, he's been forcing me to try and take the mark, and I don't want to... I'm not the kind of person everyone thinks I am, I don't hate muggle-born, in fact I kinda like them, they seem interesting, and I've always been fascinated with the muggle world," he admitted.

"Why are you tell me this?"

"It's just that, my dad has been beating my mother, ever since I told him that I didn't want to follow the dark lord, and he'd make me watch as he tortured my mother to the brink of insanity, and now that he's locked up, my mother can finally have rest, and for that I thank you, and I hope that we can be friends," he said extending out his hand.

"... I'd... like that very much," he replied taking Draco's hand and shaking it.

"Great, oh and now that my dad is in prison, I've taken up the role as Lord Malfoy, and I wish to create a treaty of peace with you, being as you are the last heir to the Potter family," he said.

"I'd like that, so how do we do it?"

"We take out our wands, and the rest is pretty much easy," he replied. They both took out their wands, and aimed them at each other.

"I Harry James Evans-Potter, Lord of the Noble and Ancient house of Potter, hereby create a treaty of peace with Lord Malfoy, heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy, that we may coexist in peace, that all blood feud between our families cease, and if one family is in danger, the other shall be there to help defend them, do you swear to your magic to uphold this treaty?" Harry asked, the tip of his wand began to glow an icy blue color.

"I Draco Lucius Black-Malfoy, Lord of the Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy, hereby agree to the treaty presented to me, and I swear on my magic that I will uphold this treaty with my life," Draco replied, his wand began to also glow an icy blue color, suddenly a magical circle appeared under both their feet. It was a simple double circle with runes in the middle, and a triquetra at the center, with both family crest under each respective lord.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"It's the magic of our family's, they are looking deep within our souls to make sure that this treaty won't eve be broken," Draco replied, the circle began to glow a golden color and finally it disappeared.

"So what happened?"

"Our families have agreed to the treaty... I'm at your service Harry," Draco bowed.

"As am I... Draco," Harry replied, bowing back.

"So... now what?"

"I don't know, you're the one that knows more about this stuff than me."

"Alright, so... now we're friends... and I guess we'll hang around each other more... oh and before I forget, when you have the chance, can you apologize to Hermione for me, I was rude to you two the most, and I'm genuinely sorry for that," he replied, he gave Harry another hug, then he left, leaving a stunned Harry.

 _Okay... so that happened... I have a new ally... I wonder if I can do the same with the others.... I don't even know much about this.... but did I see him blush when he mentioned Hermione? Does he actually like her? Hmm... I wonder if Hermione likes him too..._ he just shrugged and went back to his compartment, never noticing the person that was hiding behind the door he was just at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter, had some trouble thinking of a great way to do this, so I hope this is all to your liking :D
> 
> 1/17/15 - I just noticed that I put Harry as the heir of Slytherin, when he's actually Heir of Hufflepuff, sorry about that just changed it, Harry won the Slytherin tittle, although it belongs to someone else i won't say who, by right of conquest.


	3. The new Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry and Draco's talk, they finally arrive at Hogwarts, where more revelations are made, as well as two new teacher appear, one will bring trouble while the other will bring.... secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE IN UPDATING....... :D

The rest of the train ride was partially uneventful, though Neville had to fight back the urge to scream in fury when caught a whiff of Draco's scent on Harry, he didn't know what it meant, but just knowing that someone touched what was his, was unforgivable. They were making their way towards the carriage, when someone decided to join them, they watched as Ron was trying to make his way towards them, not wanting to deal with it this early, Harry looked around and noticed Parvati looking around for a carriage. "Hey Parvati, you want to join us?" He asked, as she got in and watched Ron's face as they left.

"Merlin thanks Harry, I've been looking for one for ages, hey Hermione, Luna, Neville," she beamed at the four.

"Hey Parvati, how's your summer been?" Hermione asked.

"Hello Parvati, nice to see you again," Neville greeted.

"Hi," Luna stated.

"It's been a great summer, I went to Paris for the summer, we visited my aunt who's a famous fashion designer, she designed all the clothes people wear in the Paris Wizarding World, and I have to admit, compared to us back here, we're way back in the middle ages, nice to see you too Neville, and I have to say, you look very sexy," Parvati stated, as she took a better look at Harry and Neville, she immediately pieced the small glances they both took towards each other, and beamed.

"Th-th-thanks," Neville blushed, he still wasn't used to someone complimenting on his looks.

"No problem, and you look sexy too Harry, nice to finally see your beautiful eyes," she said.

"Th-thanks, you look nice too," Harry replied.

"I know, anyways, Hermione, when are you going to let me fix your hair, it's a crime against your beauty," Parvati turned to Hermione.

"I don't know, I mean I don't like anything that has to do with beauty," she replied.

"This isn't beauty, it's helping you out, I mean you need to control that frizzy hair of your, besides, you only have to put it on once every three months, it's a shampoo my aunt made, it'll fix that hair of yours in nine months, or my name isn't Parvati Patil," she stated as she and Hermione went on arguing about the advantages of having non-frizzy hair.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

After the sorting ceremony, Harry was sitting with Neville on his right, Hermione on his left, and Parvati, Lavender, and Dean in front of him, while Ron was forced to sit near the first years.

"So Harry, you're looking dashing, I can't believe what they're saying about you in the media, I never really believe any of it," Lavender stated.

"Thanks, and besides, I won't have to worry about them, any longer," Harry replied with a huge smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, during I break I realized that I'm done caring about what others think of me, I'm going to just focus on my study, and that's pretty much it," he replied

"Good for you mate," Dean replied.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect," Neville said, unconsciously putting a hand on Harry's knee, causing a shiver to go through both their spines.

"Th-thanks Neville," Harry blushed, a knowing look went through the other four in the table, while a small glare was being directed at Neville, via Justin Finch-Fletcher, it came to a surprise to him, he never saw himself as gay, sure there were moments during his first and half of his second year when he would catch himself staring at some of the boys changing, but nothing happened, it wasn't until he first talked to Harry that a new feel burst through him like a wrecking ball, crashing the walls around his heart, the moment those emerald green eyes shined brightly at him, he felt as light as a feather, at first he tried to deny it, but it was no use, during the first task last year, his heart nearly stopped when he thought Harry had died, it was when he saw him again, that he knew he was irrevocably in love with Harry, and he'll be damned if anyone else took him before he had a chance.

 Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat and with his usual twinkle in his eyes, began clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, "Ah how lively is everyone, I hope all your summers were great, to all the returning students, welcome back, to all new students, we are happy you are here, now I have a few announcements to make, first and foremost, is that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds, for first through fourth years, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all, that there will be no magic on the halls of these schools, Madam Pince has also asked me to remind you that there are now specialized rooms to create a study group, but please be mindful of the books," he stated with a kind smile, while Pince glared at all of them with her signature evil eyes, that would even scare Voldemort. "Now on to other news, I'd like to inform you that we'll having two new professor's joining us this year, Madame Undersecretary Delores Umbridge will act as the new Defense of the Dark Arts professor," he motioned to the hag in pink, which made Harry want to turn her back into a frog.

"And our next professor will introduce you to a new subject, help me in welcoming from the States, Alexander Darren Cromwell," he said with a small smile, he had a slight look of annoyance. A man walked through the huge doors, he wore a dark red floor length hooded cape, white long sleeve shirt, black vest, a black tie, black jeans, and dark blue shoes, he had a black messenger underneath his cape. He had chin length jet black hair, icy blue eyes, an athletic build. He walked up to the stand, he excluded an aura of dominance, Harry couldn't help but see him as a someone he could count on, but Harry noticed that he had a dangerous vibe to him.

As they watch him walk up to the stand, he looked at everyone with a slightly cold look, "thank you for the introduction," he said in a firm voice. "As Dumbledore has said, my name is Alexander Darren Cromwell, but you may call me Alex, I'm going to be teaching a new subject that many of you might not appreciate," he began, he looked around getting a general feel for each student, until his eyes fell on Harry, and for a brief moment Harry thought his eyes glowed red.

"I'll be teaching you more than one subject, first I'll teach you wandless magic, then after you pass the exam I'll teach you another subject that requires wandless magic, you will be taught four subjects overall, two for the first term, and the last two for the final term, I will not permit slacking off, and if you don't pass the first exam, or the re-take, then you'll have to look for another class," he stated.

"Don't you think that's a bit rough?" Lavender whispered, everyone shrugged and continued to hear what their new Professor had to say.

"I talked to the Headmaster and we've come into a stalemate, but I've decided that if you want, you can replace Defense Against the Dark Arts, and take my class, but if you fail it, then you'll have to take the class with Delores," he said, everyone broke in whispers, Umbridge looked like she was going to have a stroke, one would only hope, and Albus looked a bit annoyed. "That's all, you may sign up on the bulletin board tomorrow morning, I hope many of you will appreciate my class," he said before walking out of the great hall.

"Wonderful... now that that's out of the way, please enjoy, and then it will be off to bed," he clapped his hands and the food appeared.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Harry woke up early the next morning and took a quick shower, once he got out he noticed that Neville was still sleeping, he slept with no shirt on, and without a blanket on, exposing his ripped chest. Harry felt weak in the knees, he shook his head and quickly got dress, he made his way to the common room, and saw the sign in sheet already placed, and saw that the only name on it right now was Hermione's, he walked up and placed his name on it, he decided to go out for a morning run, using the tempus charm he saw that it was barely 6:12 in the morning, he made his way out the common and maneuvered his way through the stairs quietly, and reached to school grounds and began to do a light two mile jog, not noticing that Alex was looking at him from his office.

After his run Harry quickly checked that it was 7:32 in the morning and quickly made his way back to the common room and took another shower, everyone was still sleeping, except for Hermione who almost cried out when Harry walked into the common room.

"What are you doing out of the common room?" She asked.

"Jogging, how long have you've been up, I saw that you wrote your name down, but I didn't see you anywhere," he asked.

"I was in my room, I wanted to reread a few of the books we'll be using this year," she replied.

"Oh... well I'm going to take a quick shower, and I'll meet you here," he said making his way up the boys dorm, he looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep except Seamus and Neville, whose beds were both empty. He quickly stripped himself down to his boxers and grabbed the towel and was about to go into the bathroom, but saw that Neville and Seamus both walked out, Harry had to stop himself from moaning out loud. Seeing Neville shirtless was one thing, but seeing him shirtless with water dripping down his hair and chest was another thing complete, he also  had to do a double take at Seamus, Seamus had a well toned body, and seeing the towel loosely wrapped around his waist, and water falling down his body, made him quiver, shocking him.

"Hey Harry," Neville said, glancing at the body of his mate, he was tempted in pinning him down, stripping him, and fucking him senseless regardless of anyone looking around.

"H-h-hi Neville, Seamus..." Harry stuttered, blushing madly.

"Hey Harry... like what you see?" Seamus smirked, he didn't want to admit it, but since he first met Harry, he's felt a small connection to him, at first he didn't know what it meant, but when they entered their third year he realized that the feelings he had for Harry were more than friendly, he was falling in love with him, and now looking at Harry standing there shifting in his feet, chest exposed, only wearing boxers, he wanted nothing more than to make out with Harry, but he had to stop himself  _he might not feel the same way about you,_ he thought.

"Um... no... I mean... not that you don't look good.... I mean you also look good Neville... you both look great... I mean, I don't.... I... I'm going to take a shower," Harry blushed madly as he made his way to the bathroom, his heart beating like crazy,  _why are those two making my heart beat this much... I mean shouldn't it be just one?_   He thought, as he quickly took a shower, not knowing of the small argument going on in the dorm room.

"Why did you have to do that to him Seamus?" Neville growled, not liking that Seamus was flirting with his mate.

"Calm down Neville, you have to admit that he looked cute being all flustered and stuttering," he raised his eyebrow as if challenging Neville to deny it.

"Of course he looked cute like that.... do you like him?" He asked, not wanting to have anyone after Harry but him.

"Yeah, I won't lie, I've liked him since third year, how about you?" Seamus stated.

"Yeah, I've liked him since we first met, and I'm thinking about courting him," Neville replied, puffing out his chest.

"Well, I'm going to court him as well... let see who he chooses, and whoever he chooses the other will respect it?" He held out his hand.

"Deal, but know that I won't give him up that easily," Neville warned.

"Wouldn't be fun if you did," Seamus smirked.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Everyone was eating breakfast when their prefects were handing over their schedules, Harry grabbed it and smiled as he watched the classes he had.

 **Monday** -History of Magic/Potions/Study of Ancient Runes/Magical Combat 1  
 **Tuesday** -Charms/Transfiguration/Care of Magical Creatures/Herbology  
 **Wednesday** -Arithmancy/Transfiguration/Herbology/Study of Ancient Runes  
 **Thursday** -Study of Ancient Runes/Arithmancy/Potions/History of Magic  
 **Friday** -Magical Combat 1/free period.

"This is a great schedule," Harry said.

"Wow Harry, you have a lot of classes to take, I hope you have time for Quidditch," Seamus said, looking over Harry's shoulder, leaning in too close for Neville's comfort.

"Um... yeah, I'm sure I'll have some time, I can ask Angela about the Quidditch schedule later on, but for now I'm just glad with what I have," he replied, blushing slightly, more knowing looks spread through the table, since it was Harry, Neville, Seamus, Hermione, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, and the Creevey brothers sitting together, Ron was once again sitting with the first years.

"H-hey Harry," a voice called out from behind as they all went off to class, Harry turned to see Justin Finch-Fletcher standing there with a lopsided grin.

"Hey Justin, how are you?" Harry asked, and once again Harry's heart started beating quickly,  _what is wrong with me, why is my heart beating so hard, I can't like three guys..... can I?_ He thought as he felt himself blushing.

"I'm good, hey I just wanted to say sorry about second year, I judge you too harshly, and I wanted to say that I don't think you're a liar," he stated, before going off, waving at him.

"Thanks Justin!" Harry called out.

 _Are you serious three guys? Harry is a player,_ Lavender whispered to Parvati, Dean, and Hermione.

 _I don't know, I mean it looks like Harry seems to have feelings for all three,_ Hermione replied.

 _Do you think...._ Dean narrowed his eyes.

 _What?_ Parvati asked.

 _I mean... I've briefly read about them in a book my mom had, don't ask why she had it, but I've read that there were special types of wizards, who had very strong magic, those with strong magic have more than one mate, it was said that Merlin had three mates, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Arthur himself. Not just that, but these type of wizards are called bearers, since they bear the hearts of three or more men._  he replied.

 _You think Harry's a bearer?_ Hermione asked.

 _I don't know, but  there are signs to look out for if he's a true bearer, there should be a bearer's mark on the bottom of his spine, and finally, if it's true, then Harry would have to be in heat soon, since the bearer genes are activated once the bearer meets its destined mates,_ he replied.

 _Wow... so when do you think this heat will show? And how will it manifest?_ Hermione asked.

 _I don't know the answer to the second part since it differs for each bearer, but it will manifest in the night time, once he has come in contact of some sorts with his mates, I can give you the book, and the mark of the bear is basically like a promise, a promise the bearer makes to their mate, a promise to protect them and let them protect him, it's also acts like a link, once the mates become one with the bearer, they will know if the other is in danger, the mark looks like a magical circle with a huge design, I'll show it to you once class is over,_ he said.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Harry asked, he turned to see the four of them talking among themselves

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

"Sure..." Harry replied, they just continued on with what they were doing, Harry reached the History of Magic class, and sighed as he saw that Ron was making his way towards him, wanting to sit next to him, he saw that the seat next to Draco was empty, so being the crazy Gryffindor he was, he sat next to him.

"Hello Harry," Draco said, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Draco..." Harry replied, still a bit weird'd out by being on first name basis with Malfoy.

Classes went on calmly for the rest of the day, except during potions, Harry didn't get the chance to find a seat quick enough so he was forced to sit next to Ron, who began demanding questions, one of them being; why he was hanging around a 'slimy' Slytherin. Harry just tried to ignore him, emphasis on tried, the boy just didn't give up, and what was worse was that he would always grope Harry's ass, since they were in the back, no one would see it. Ron would just say he was trying to get a better look at the steps, but Harry knew otherwise, he just calmed down and let it go, it didn't do him any good if he was arrested for killing a perverted redhead.

Harry with walking towards the last class before dinner, he heard his name being called and turned to see three guys that made his heart flutter making their way towards him.

"Hello Harry!" Justin said with a shy smile on his lips.

"'Sup Harry," Seamus said with seductive grin on his face.

"Hey Harry," Neville said with a huge smile on his face.

"H-h-hey guys," he replied, blushing slightly.

"So I was wondering how your classes have been?" Justin asked.

"Great, although I'm having some trouble with ancient runes," he replied,  _Merlin's left fucking nut! What the fuck is wrong with, I told myself that I wasn't going to be anyone's puppet anymore, nor was I going to be the same idiot boy from last time, but I'm acting like a fucking idiot who can't even get a whole sentence out without blushing like a fucking school girl,_  he thought. _  
_

"Oh really? Well I'm also taking ancient runes as well, I'm trying to become a runemaster, so I was wondering... I mean it's okay if you say no but um... I was wondering if you'd like me to um... help you with that?" Justin asked, his fingers fidgeting around.

"That'd be great Justin, thanks so much," Harry said beaming at Justin, who was smiling brightly at him, he didn't notice the small glares Justin was receiving, before anyone could say or do anything, they finally arrived to the classroom and were shocked by how many students appeared, all from different houses.

"Wow... that's a lot of people," a voice called out from behind, they turned to see Hermione, Draco, and Luna standing there smiling at them.

"Mia, how were classes?" Harry asked, as he made his way towards her, wanting to get away from all this sexy manliness as quickly as possible, he didn't know what he would do if he was left with them any longer.

"Shall we find a seat?" She asked, looking at Luna for help, since she also didn't want to stand this close to Draco, who looked as casual as ever, she knew she was a goner the moment his eyes met hers yesterday in the train.

"Sure, I was just going talk about the Mingles, their small little dust balls that fly around someone who's madly in love, like everyone here," Luna announced, everyone including Draco look flabbergasted at Luna, Harry especially blushing.

Before anything else could be said the door from the upstairs office opened up revealing their professor Cromwell, he had on different clothes than yesterday, he wore a black sleeveless karate gi outfit, with fingerless fighting gloves, and black Vans slip on shoes. "Welcome to my class kids, as you can see I'm not wearing a traditional robe and stuff like that to teach you, that's because I'm going to be teaching you magical combat, the ones that had me earlier will tell you that I am not one to mess around, if I so much as catch you trying to mess around, you'll be kicked out no questions asked. I've already kicked out almost half of my roster today alone, I will not be lenient on any of you, only first and second years, so get ready to experience pain the likes of which you've never seen before," he told them as he walked to the center of the the room. He looked around and once again his eyes locked on to Harry's for a quick second, then moved around. "We're going to start by seeing how physically fit some of you are, one whole run around the quidditch pitch, so come on let's get going," he said, everyone groaned and cried out in annoyance, but it seemed to have fallen deaf's ear since Alex wasn't paying any attention.  _I hope you meet my expectations Harry... you're her son after all, and if you pass this test... well it'll make my job a whole lot easier,_ he thought as the lead the group of students to the quidditch field, a knowing look in his eyes, and a small bright light alerted him that everything was in place, he smirked as he continued to walk, his plan was going to stat coming together, and no one was going to stand in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R so I know you like it, or tell me if it needs work.


End file.
